Lowering the Defences
by Dragontreasure26
Summary: One shot  After what Cain has describes as a 'lover's tiff' Aaron reconsiders the way he acts toward Jackson in public.


**Title:** Lowering the Defences

**Status:** Complete

**Characters:** Emmerdale's Aaron/Jackson. Appearances by Cain, Ryan, Chas and Paddy and mentions of Marlon.

**Words:** 2050

**Summary:** (One shot). After what Cain has describes as a 'lover's tiff' Aaron reconsiders the way he acts toward Jackson in public.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing: not Emmerdale or any of the characters associated with it. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. All persons, names and logos belong to their perspective copy rights or perspective persons.

**Rating:** K+

**A/N: **Usually I write Jack/Ianto from Torchwood based fics contact me if interested and I can direct you to my LJ site. This is my first attempt to write Aaron/Jackson so please be kind!

Aaron couldn't help but stare at Jackson as he heaved a large bag of cement onto his shoulder and headed back toward the house he was currently working on. Aaron watched as he walked across the gravel from his van, the muscles in his arms straining against his shirt which had risen to partially show off his toned stomach. Aaron felt the back of his neck grow warm; he turned his concentration back to the car engine he was working on, but could barely even remember what he was supposed to be doing - damn Jackson and his tight t-shirts, he thought, why did he have to work so close by?

Hearing a whistle, Aaron looked up to see Jackson wink at him and grin goofily at him. Aaron shook his head. 'Idiot.' he mouthed pretending to be cross at him for distracting him whilst working. Jackson just laughed made his back into the house.

Aaron turned back to the car - starter motor - that was what he was supposed to be fixing he suddenly remembered. Aaron stiffened slightly when he felt a presence behind him. 'Something wrong?' he asked knowing instantly it was Cain without even looking up.

'Can you two stop having eye sex whilst on the job?' Cain muttered nudging him with his elbow. 'Do it in your spare time eh?' he added before heading back into the garage.

'Tosser.' Aaron muttered under his breath. 'You and all!' he called to Ryan who he heard chuckling.

Ryan rolled his eyes. 'Drama queen.' he shot back teasingly.

Aaron wiped his hands on his overalls. 'Right I'm off for lunch you can finish this.' he said nodding to the Audi he was supposed to be working on.

'Oi!' Ryan yelled as Aaron set off, but Aaron just ignored him and sauntered to the pub.

Jackson spotted Aaron heading off out of the upstairs window of the house and sent him a quick text. _'Not going to ask me to join you? How very rude!'_

Aaron sat down at the bar and ordered his drink; feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket he pulled it out assuming it would be Ryan pissed off with him for leaving, but it was Jackson. Aaron couldn't help but smile as he read the text and quickly text back. _'Your pint is getting warm.'_ before calling to the barmaid to make it two pints.

Paddy wandered into the pub and immediately spotted Aaron sitting alone at the bar. 'No Jackson today?' he asked clapping him on the shoulder.

'On his way.' Aaron replied shrugging away Paddy's shoulder.

'I'm just meeting your mum, do you want to join us for lunch?' Paddy asked.

'Nah you're all right.' Aaron replied as if it was the worst idea he'd ever heard. 'I'll wait for Jackson.'

'Is he staying over again tonight?' Paddy asked gently.

'Maybe, dunno why is that a problem?' Aaron asked accusingly.

'No of course not!' Paddy replied defensively. 'Just wanted to know that was all.'

Aaron just nodded. 'Well I'll let you know like I said I would.' he muttered.

Paddy sighed and headed off sensing that Aaron clearly wasn't in the mood for small talk.

A few moments later Jackson entered the Wool Pack and pulled up the stool next to Aaron. 'Alright?' he asked nudging him with his elbow - knowing this was the most bodily contact he'd ever be able to get away with in public with Aaron.

'Fine.' Aaron replied pushing the pint he'd bought for Jackson in front of him.

'Cheers.' Jackson said taking it and sipping it. 'Just what the Doctor ordered.' he grinned.

'Paddy wants to know if you're staying tonight.' Aaron stated simply.

Jackson smiled slightly - Aaron was never one to mix his words. 'Am I invited?' he asked.

Aaron shrugged moodily and fiddled with one of the bar mat. 'Dunno, if you want to stay you can but if you don't then don't.' he said without even looking up at him.

Jackson rolled his eyes. 'I think there is a little bit more to it than that.' he replied. 'Question is do you want to share your, admittedly tiny bed, with a gorgeous hunky builder tonight?' he teased. Aaron shot him a warning glare after quickly glancing around the pub to check no one had heard what Jackson had said. 'Sorry.' Jackson whispered. 'I don't know what I can say and what I can't these days.'

Aaron sighed heavily. 'Just don't say anything then.' he snapped irritably.

Jackson shook his head ever so slightly. 'People know we're a couple you know?'

'Couple?' Aaron asked sneering at the word. 'Is that what you think we are?'

'Well ...' Jackson said with a shrug, 'what else do you want to call it?' he asked.

'I don't know.' Aaron muttered staring down at his pint. 'We're mates aren't we?'

'We're more than just mates.' Jackson said. 'Or have the past three nights completely slipped your mind?'

Aaron sent him that warning glare once more. 'I've got to get back to work.' he said standing up and draining the rest of his pint before setting the glass down firmly

Jackson frowned. 'You've just got here, you haven't even eaten yet.' he protested.

'I'll grab something from the shop.' Aaron muttered over his shoulder as he headed out the pub. Jackson just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose - sometimes being with Aaron could be so difficult.

'Everything okay?' Chas asked gently, she'd just entered the pub only to Aaron storm out without a word.

'Just dandy.' Jackson replied sarcastically as he got up and headed out of the pub leaving half of his pint behind. He walked quickly and caught up with Aaron who was heading back for the garage. 'Can we talk?' he asked having to job to keep up with his quick pace.

'I've got to get back to work.' Aaron replied striding across the grass toward the garage.

'No you haven't, you've only had ten minutes of your break.' Jackson replied wishing he could grab Aaron's arm to slow him down, but he knew that would rile him up further.

'We've got a lot on.' Aaron snapped over his shoulder.

Jackson slowed to halt and sighed, deciding to leave Aaron to work of his mood he headed back toward to the cafe to get something to eat.

'Lover's tiff?' Cain teased as Aaron banged around noisily as he made a cup of tea for himself, not bothering to offer Cain or Ryan one.

'No.' Aaron snapped. 'Anyway it's none of your business.'

Ryan and Cain exchanged glances but both decided it would be too cruel to tease Aaron any further especially since it was still just over a week since the court case. In time they knew they'd be able to get away with more, but it was best not to test Aaron's limits just yet.

'Come on.' Cain said to Ryan. 'Aaron can cover while we have lunch.'

'Sure.' Ryan replied heading off with Cain.

Jackson made his way out of the cafe with a bacon roll in one hand and a coffee in the other. 'Alright?' he said to Cain and Ryan as they passed him.

'Do us a favour make up with Aaron otherwise we'll have to put up with his bad mood all afternoon.' Ryan replied.

'I'll do my best, but you know how stubborn he can be.' Jackson replied with a roll of his eyes but at the same time he smiled.

'Don't we know it.' Cain muttered. 'Come on I'm in dire need of a drink.' he said nudging Ryan. 'You're buying.'

'As always.' Ryan muttered sloping off after him.

Jackson headed to the garage and leant against the car Aaron was working on. 'We're alone now so can we talk?' he asked.

'What is it with you and wanting to talk all the time.' Aaron grumbled straightening up.

'You've got oil on your cheek.' Jackson said reaching out.

Aaron quickly backed off and rubbed his cheek. 'See this is what I'm talking about.' he said crossly. 'You know how I feel about public displays.'

'Yeah I know.' Jackson replied with a heavy sigh. 'I understand, but we can't carry on like this forever.' he told him. 'It's out there now - everyone knows about us.'

'I know that, but I don't want people to talk.' Aaron muttered.

'They're talking now because we're behaving so strangely.' Jackson replied wishing Aaron would see sense. 'You flinch if I go anywhere near you, you barely speak to me in public and you're constantly checking over your shoulder when we are together.'

Aaron sighed and cast his eyes downward. 'Sorry it's just difficult.' he mumbled.

'It's not so difficult when we're alone in your room.' Jackson replied thinking about how different Aaron was then. It was almost like he was a different person, he was much much more talkative and less sensitive. Jackson could tease him and Aaron would gladly tease back. Jackson could touch him without worry and kiss him just because he wanted to and Aaron wouldn't stiffen or back away.

'I've been trying.' Aaron muttered.

'I know and I appreciate it.' Jackson smiled thinking about how Aaron had barely even reacted at all when Marlon and Paddy had burst in on them making out rather heavily on the sofa one evening. Marlon, Paddy and himself were just waiting for Aaron to explode with anger and so were extremely surprised when he'd just calmly got up and asked him Jackson if he wanted to go upstairs. Jackson had agreed and they'd pushed past a very surprised looking Paddy and Marlon up the stairs to the safety of Aaron's bedroom where Jackson made sure he properly rewarded Aaron for such good behaviour.

Aaron chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. 'I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. Just give me time eh?' he asked.

Jackson nodded. 'Sure. So we're okay then?' he asked.

'Yeah.' Aaron replied with a slight nod, he glanced at the bacon sandwich in Jackson's hand and suddenly realised how hungry he felt.

Jackson grinned and produced another paper bag containing another bacon sandwich from his jacket pocket. 'Aren't you lucky to have me?' he grinned handing it to him.

Aaron took it and eagerly bit into it. 'Cheers.' he grinned.

Cain and Ryan headed back toward the garage after their lunch break and spotted Aaron and Jackson leaning against the car talking quietly as they sipped their coffees. 'Hey you're supposed to be working.' Cain said, but both Jackson and Aaron knew he was only teasing.

'Naff off.' Aaron grumbled screwing up the bag his bacon roll had come in and expertly threw it in the bin which sat some distance away.

Cain rolled his eyes. 'Back to your usual charming self I see.' he said heading into the garage with Ryan in tow.

Aaron stood up and stretched. 'I'd better get on.' he said to Jackson.

'Yeah me too.' Jackson replied tossing his wrapper and cardboard coffee cup into the bin.

Aaron swallowed hard and decided now was the moment to prove to Jackson he was serious about trying harder. He closed in on him just as Jackson started to leave and brushed a quick kiss to his lips before quickly moving away. 'You're coming over tonight right?' he asked. 'I think I could do with a hunky builder in my bed again.' he added in a quieter voice, a mischievous grin crossing his lips.

Jackson laughed and nodded his head. 'Alright I'll meet you in the pub after work yeah?'

Aaron nodded and headed back to the car he was working on. Jackson headed back to the house next to the garage and couldn't help but smile to himself.

Aaron glanced over at Cain and Ryan who were busy working surprised that they hadn't said anything - maybe, he thought, maybe it wasn't so bad to show a little affection toward Jackson in public after all. He'd never be the holding hands and going for romantic strolls kind of guy and he couldn't imagine Jackson would be into that kind of thing either but maybe it wouldn't do any harm to lower his defences just a little.

End.


End file.
